


...makes the other go for a walk?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 28 - Who makes the other go for a walk?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 4





	...makes the other go for a walk?

“Ugh! How did I let you convince me to do this?” Olivia whines as she waves her hand in the air to shoo an insect flying by her.

Drake laughs and looks back at her with a charming smile that makes her weak on the knees.

“Oh, yeah, that’s how” she says, pointing at his face, making him laugh even harder.

“Exercise is good for you” he argues and she sighs.

“And I don’t deny it, but I usually prefer martial arts or skiing. Walking through the woods is not my thing.”

“Well, fresh air is also good for you.” He stops to wait for her and offers her his hand. “Come on, you can’t deny it’s romantic.”

“Oh, sure” she says, voice full of cold sarcasm “I want nothing more than to kiss you right now.”

He laughs once more and leans in to kiss her, kissing her cheek instead when she turns her face.

“Come on, just a bit more and we’ll get there. I promise it’ll be worthy.”

“It fucking better be.”

He leads her through the woods up the hill for what to her feels like an eternity and she bites her lip so as not to complain again. Hiking through the woods is absolutely not her cup of tea, but it makes Drake happy, and she doesn’t want to ruin his fun because she hates seeing him upset.

So she sets her jaw and, with renewed determination, starts walking faster, pulling Drake with her. She figures the faster she walks, the faster they’ll get to the top and this will all be over.

And when they do make it, she can’t help but agree with him. It’s definitely worth it. From there they can see a large extension of the beach, lots and lots of houses coloring the horizon, and a vast extension of the ocean, with the sunlight glimmering in the blue-green waters. It’s breathtaking.

As if he can read his mind, Drake nudges her with his elbow. “Told you it was worth it.”

She nods, still dumbfounded.

“What do you say? Can we make this trip a frequent event?”

She sighs, defeated. “Can the frequency be once a year?”

He smiles, knowing he’s got her. “Sounds good enough for me.” He drapes a hand over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. “Makes you feel on top of the world, doesn’t it?”

She leans her head against his chest, smiling. “Being with you always makes me feel that way.”


End file.
